Relaciones India-Italia/India
Primeros ministros indios con mandatarios italianos Narendra Modi= Narendra Modi Matteo Renzi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (L) talks to Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi (C) following the family photo during the G20 Turkey Leaders Summit on November 15, 2015 in Antalya, Turkey Narendra Modi - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Indian prime minister Narendra Modi receives his Italian counterpart Paolo Gentiloni at Hyderabad House. Twitter/ @MEA_India Giuseppe Conte - Narendra Modi.jpg| Conte arrived here this morning and was warmly welcomed by Prime Minister Modi. (Photo source: MEAIndia) |-| Manmohan Singh= Manmohan Singh Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The President of Italy, Mr. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi shaking hands with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on February 14, 2005. Manmohan Singh - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| The Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Italy, Mr. Massimo D’Alema calling on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on October 10, 2007. Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Romano Prodi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh and the Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Romano Prodi at the joint press interaction, in New Delhi on February 15, 2007. Photo Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| The Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Silvio Berlusconi meeting with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh on the sideline of the 7th ASEM summit in Beijing, China. PhotoDivision Manmohan Singh - Mario Monti.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Mario Monti, on the sidelines of the Nuclear Security Summit, in Seoul on March 26, 2012. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office |-| Atal Bihari Vajpayee= Atal Bihari Vajpayee Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Romano Prodi.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and the President, European Commission Prof. Romano Prodi at the closing session of India-EU Business Summit in New Delhi on November 29, 2003 (Saturday). Photo: press Information Bureau, Government of India |-| Rajiv Gandhi= Rajiv Gandhi Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Rajiv Gandhi (R) with Italian Prime Minister Bettino Craxi. TimesContent.com Giovanni Goria - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| El Primer Ministro indio, Rajiv Gandhi (derecha), le estrecha la mano a su homólogo italiano, Giovanni Goria, antes de iniciar una reunión para conversar sobre temas de carácter bilateral, principalmente asuntos políticos y económicos. El Mercurio |-| Indira Gandhi= Indira Gandhi Antonio Segni - Sin imagen.jpg| LS Guard of Honour form up on airfield. MS Plane (of the Yugoslavian airline) taxiing into airport. MS Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Pandit Nehru and his daughter Mrs Indira Gandhi alighting from plane. MS Nehru and his daughter being welcomed by various Italian officials including the Prime Minister Antonio Segni. MS Premier inspects Guard of Honour. Various shots of photographers and press, Nehru speaking. MS Premier Nehru drives off towards Palace. britishpathe.com Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Sandro Pertini - 1981 - con Indira Gandhi - 068. archivioriccardi.it Giovanni Spadolini - Sin imagen.jpg| COMMITMENTS TO PEACE: Rome, the capital of Italy. Prime Minister Indira Gandhi is received by the Italian Premier Giovanni Spadolini. The Vatican City: Mrs Gandhi has a private audience with the Pope. Films Division Fuentes Categoría:India-Italia